Sacrifice
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Lily and Teddy are forced to make a heartbreaking decision.


**Title:** Sacrifice  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Teddy/Lily Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 1,932  
 **Summary:** Lily and Teddy are forced to make a heartbreaking decision.

 **Notes:**

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt Challenge and Competition:** B1. (character) Lily Luna Potter

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Muggle Studies OWL - Write a story about how your chosen character encounters the problem, the effects that it has on their life, and how they solve it (if they do at all), making sure to include any possible consequences of their resolution. Ravenclaw!Lily Luna Potter / Unplanned Pregnancy **Extra Prompts:** (Object) Diary / (Plot Point) Internal struggle / (Emotion) Worry

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **September Event: House Pride – Ravenclaw – 6. (colour) blue / 3. (innovation)

 **Crystals, Gemstones & Astrology** **:** Snakeskin Agate (Intermediate) - Write about someone discovering a lost and extremely important item/person/place, that they or anyone/everyone else had previously forgotten about.

* * *

When Teddy came over during her Christmas vacation, sixteen-year old Lily was excited. She didn't get to see him often since she was still in school, and when she did get to see him, they often were unable to be alone due to their large family.

So, when Teddy showed up while her parents were out for a special date night, and James and Albus were both out of the house, Lily had never been more thankful that she was allowed to stay home alone.

Teddy smiled as he bent down, his lips touching hers in a sweet kiss. When he pulled back, he asked, "How's the house of the eagle?"

Lily rolled her eyes. Teddy always teased her about being the first Potter in Ravenclaw, but it didn't bother her. Albus got a lot more teasing because he was the first Potter in Slytherin. "Good, but the last thing I want to talk about is school."

"What do you want to talk about then?"

With twinkling eyes, Lily grabbed Teddy's shirt. "Who says I want to talk at all?" She aggressively pulled his lips to hers in a fiery kiss, and they hurriedly made their way to her bedroom.

Like always, Teddy made her feel so good with his light touches and scorching kisses. And she never wanted them to stop.

A month and a half later, she would be forced to remember that amidst all of the passion, she forgot the all-important contraceptive spell.

It was when she went to go to the hospital wing after continuous vomiting.

Madame Pomfrey had a knowing look in her eyes like she already expected the reason behind Lily's unusual sickness. She waved her wand and a light blue light appeared over her stomach. "Just like I expected."

"What?" Lily asked worriedly.

Madam Pomfrey looked at her. "Miss Potter, I'm afraid you're pregnant."

And just like that, Lily's life changed. Her future changed. Everything changed. "I'm pregnant?"

Madam Pomfrey nodded. "I assume you know who the father is?"

Lily glared then, her red hair practically crackling with magic. "What's that supposed to mean? You think I'm some kind of slag?" she demanded.

Madam Pomfrey held up a placating hand. "I didn't mean anything by it, but some girls that have come to me didn't know who the father was because they were with two or more boys very close together."

Lily wasn't appeased, and she crossed her arms. "I've only ever been with one boy, and he's my boyfriend."

"Good, the first thing you should do is tell your boyfriend of course. You two need to discuss how you should handle this... surprise."

Lily swallowed. "You're not going to tell my mom and dad, are you?"

Madam Pomfrey's eyes softened. "No, it's not my right. That will be left up to you, but I don't think you should wait too long. You're a petite girl, and you will probably start showing relatively early. Maybe even by the time you go home for the summer."

Lily took a steadying breath. "Is it possible to use your Floo to call my boyfriend?"

"He's not a student?"

Lily shook her head. "It's Teddy."

"Go right ahead."

Lily stood up from the bed and went into Madam Pomfrey's office. She hoped Teddy would know what to do. She hoped he'd know how to tell her parents and his grandmother.

Teddy was shaken up as much as Lily was of course. "They don't even know we're dating yet, and we need to tell them I accidentally got you pregnant?"

Lily felt tears well in her eyes. "I know," she sniffed. She leaned into his side. "What if they hate me?"

"I think it's more likely Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny will hate me. After all, I'm the older one; I should know better."

Lily wrapped her arms around his torso. "We'll be okay, though, right?" she asked quietly.

Teddy took a steadying breath. "Of course."

She heard the uncertainty in his voice, but she appreciated him trying anyways. "You won't leave me to deal with it alone, will you?"

"Never," he answered resolutely.

And this time, Lily heard the truth in his voice, allowing her to breathe just a bit easier. At least she wouldn't be alone when it was time to face the music.

Two nights later, Lily stared at her diary. She opened it to the next blank page and put her quill to paper.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I know I usually write in you every day, but things have been hectic. I guess I should tell you that I'm pregnant. I wish it was as easy to tell my family as it is to tell you. I'm sure they'll have a lot of things to say when I tell them._

 _I'm afraid of one thing they might say. In the modern age, there is this little innovation to get rid of unplanned pregnancies. I'm afraid they will tell me to get an abortion. I know in a lot of ways, my life would be so much easier if I went that route. My body wouldn't go through such hard changes. I wouldn't have to figure out what to do with the unexpected baby. I can almost pretend I wasn't stupid enough to forget about contraception._

 _The real question is can I do it, though? Can I terminate a pregnancy and pretend a baby was never inside of me?_

 _I'm not sure I can._

 _What do I do?_

 _Lily_

Teddy and Lily knew they couldn't keep it a secret forever. They also had a good idea what Lily's parents and Teddy's grandmother would say. They were young. They had their whole lives ahead of them.

And while they may not push abortion onto the two of them, they would most definitely push adoption.

And yes, that might make a lot of sense, but something in Lily told her 'no, I don't want to give up my baby.'

Teddy had been coming to the school three or four days a week through Madam Pomfrey's Floo. The matron allowed them to meet in her office for privacy.

"You want to keep the baby?" Teddy asked, very little surprise in his voice. He did know her better than anyone, so he had to know what Lily would end up wanting.

"I don't know. I mean... I guess I do know I should say let's do adoption, or even abortion. I can't, though. This baby is a little of me and a little of you. And although I'm young, ever since I was fourteen and developed a crush on you, I thought about you and me getting married and having children together. And although it happened a lot sooner than I wanted it to, how can I just give him or her away when he or she is all I ever wanted with you?"

Teddy took her hand and pressed a light kiss to the back of it, as if he was Prince Charming and she was Cinderella. "Lily, I love you, and I want nothing more than to raise this baby with you. Is it doable, though? You're so young. Don't you want to live your life a little bit more before you settle down and have a family?"

Lily pressed a hand to Teddy's cheek. "All I ever want and need is you. I don't think the family will agree with our decision, though."

"No, they probably won't," Teddy agreed.

"Maybe we can run away together?" Lily asked hopefully.

Teddy looked at her with _those_ eyes, and Lily deflated.

She knew she couldn't do that. Even if they could take care of themselves and the baby, Lily would miss her family so much. And she knew Teddy felt the same way.

No matter how much they procrastinated, they both knew they would have to tell their family, and they knew the likely outcome.

In the end, Lily's mom cried while her dad stayed calm and rational. Teddy's grandmother was the one to show anger and disappointment in the carelessness of the two of them, but once Lily's dad took her aside for a whispered conversation, Andromeda calmed down somewhat.

"I wish you two had told us you were dating," Harry murmured softly.

And that soft admittance made Lily feel horrible. "We were afraid you would forbid it because Teddy is so much older. Daddy, we love each other."

"Have you two thought about what your going to do?"

Lily closed her eyes and buried her face in Teddy's chest.

Teddy was the one to answer. "Lily and I have discussed it. Although we would love to raise the baby together, we know it's not feasible with us being so young. And we could never give him or her everything he or she deserves. We want to find someone to adopt the baby. We would like to avoid putting him or her in an orphanage if at all possible, though."

Harry swallowed. "I'll start looking into private adoptions."

"Harry, maybe you and I can raise the baby while Lily finishes school," Ginny offered.

Lily and Teddy looked at each other. They knew Ginny meant well, but they also knew if that happened, Ginny would be the mother and Harry the father, not Lily or Teddy. And they couldn't watch and hear their child call another couple 'mommy' and 'daddy,' even if it was Lily's own parents.

"No, Mom, we want to do adoption," Lily stated determinedly.

And Harry made it happen. Lily and Teddy knew the couple's name, but they promised they wouldn't approach the child until he or she was seventeen.

Lily left school for the last three months of her pregnancy to be homeschooled, and Teddy was there every step of the way. He was there when she went into labor and was there when Lily cried when she didn't even get to hold her son.

He held her, never wavering in his love or support.

"Someday, we'll have another baby, and this one, we'll get to keep," Teddy promised against her hair.

Lily nodded as tears poured from her eyes.

It was seven years later when Lily was pregnant for the second time—this time with a girl—that the two of them saw their son from a distance.

No one knew they were there, but Lily just wanted a glimpse of the child she never got a good look at when she gave birth.

Almost everyone in their family—especially Andromeda and Lily's grandparents and older cousins—pretended Lily had never been pregnant. In fact if she didn't know any better, she would think they truly forgot about her son as they always talked about Lily's current pregnancy as it was her first one.

And that hurt Lily more than anything. Lily might have made a mistake by getting pregnant so early, but he was still her son biologically, and they had no right to forget about him.

And now, she gazed at him, Teddy's arm around her waist.

"He looks happy," Teddy murmured.

Lily nodded, pushing a tendril of red hair behind her ear. "He does." And once again, she is reminded that they did the right thing all those years ago.

Their first child was where he belonged.

She put a hand on her stomach. And like Teddy promised, this baby girl they were going to keep and take care of like they wanted to do with their daughter's brother.

Although most of the family forgot about the couple's first child, neither Teddy nor Lily would ever forget what they were forced to give up.


End file.
